May Angels Lead You In, Gregor
by Amy Kabra
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Hear You Me by Jimmy Eat World or The Underland Chronicles by Suzanne Collins The screen beside Gregor's bed had a straight line on it. LOVE NEVER LETS GO One-Shot Characters slightly OC. In this Luxa is younger than Gregor by one year.


Luxa ly on her bed wide awake. She was aware of all the sounds around her. The soft sound of her breathing. And the strong sound of her own heart beating like a drum. The loneliness slowly wrapped around her body and squeezed the life out of her. Finally and idea struck her. Why not go see Gregor? She's done it before and it's easy to get passed the guards when your Luxa. She quietly tiptoed out of the room. Luxa hurried down the hall to the upper hall and jumped out only to be caught by Aurora, her bat.

Gregor was rushed to the emergency room the minute he passed out. He had been diagnosed with leukemia a year ago and his time was up. The family waited patiently outside and Lizzy had tears streaming down her cheeks. He wasn't going to make. Boots was left at the apartment building with Mrs. Cormaci.

Luxa walked through the cold winter air in Central Park. She tried to remember where Gregor lived but her mind couldn't find it. Suddenly, Luxa remembered the taking device Gregor had given to her, what was it? Yes. A cellular phone. Luxa pulled it out of her pocket and found Gregor's phone number in her contacts. She held the phone to her ear and Mrs. Cormaci picked it up and broke the news to her. Suddenly, everything went in slow motion. Luxa running to the hospital, rushing in and finding Gregor's family. Then walking in. Gregor was awake and he turned to Luxa and smiled. Luxa knelt down beside the bed and took Gregor's hand in hers.

"Hey." Gregor said.

'Hi." Luxa replied and a tear streamed down her face.

"Luxa, can you promise me something?" Gregor asked Luxa.

"Always." she replied.

"Can you tell Ripred I'm sorry I never practised my echolocation?" Luxa laughed through her tears.

"Gregor. You don't have to leave. Please. You're the only one I know who gave us some place to go. You showed me a new world."

"I'm not leaving you Luxa. I will always be in your heart. Always."

"I'm not just going to let you die Gregor! You can't! This is not happening! This can't happen..." Luxa screamed at Gregor.

"I don't want to leave either. You know I don't."

"But I love you!"

"I love you too." Luxa stopped and stared at him for a moment. Then she leaned in and they kissed. When they pulled away Gregor said something that Luxa could never forget.

"I will always love you, Luxa. Always. My heart beated for you and my soul will live for you. I love you. Goodbye." Gregor closed his eyes and drifted into a endless sleep.

"No! No..." Luxa cried her heart out. On the screen by Gregor's bed there was a straight line. Luxa ran out of the room and into Vikus's arms. She did not care how he got there but she cried some more and stayed in her grandfather's arms.

_There__'__s__no__one__in__town__I__know_

_You__gave__us__some__place__to__go__._

_I__never__said__thank__you__for__that__._

_I__thought__I__might__get__one__more__chance__._

_What__would__you__think__of__me__now__,_

_So__lucky__, __so__strong__, __so__proud__?_

_I__never__said__thank__you__for__that__,_

_Now__I__'__ll__never__have__a__chance__._

_May__angels__lead__you__in__._

_Hear__you__me__my__friends__._

_On__sleepless__roads__the__sleepless__go__._

_May__angels__lead__you__in__._

_[ __Lyrics__from__: __http__:/__www__.__lyricsmode__.__com__/__lyrics__/__j__/__jimmy_____eat_____world__/__may_____angels_____lead_____you_____in__.__html__ ]_

_Now__what__would__you__think__of__me__now__,_

_So__lucky__, __so__strong__, __so__proud__?_

_I__never__said__thank__you__for__that__,_

_Now__I__'__ll__never__have__a__chance__._

_May__angels__lead__you__in__. _

_Hear__you__me__my__friends__._

_On__sleepless__roads__the__sleepless__go__._

_May__angels__lead__you__in__._

_And__if__you__were__with__me__tonight__,_

_I__'__d__sing__to__you__just__one__more__time__._

_A__song__for__a__heart__so__big__,_

_God__couldn__'__t__let__it__live__._

_May__angels__lead__you__in__._

_Hear__you__me__my__friends__._

_On__sleepless__roads__the__sleepless__go__._

_May__angels__lead__you__in__._

_May__angels__lead__you__in__._

_Hear__you__me__my__friends__._

_On__sleepless__roads__the__sleepless__go__._

_May__angels__lead__you__in__._

_May__angels__lead__you__in__._

May angels lead you in, Gregor, may angels lead you in.


End file.
